


Confessions of a God

by VirtualNight



Category: Mortalborne, Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualNight/pseuds/VirtualNight
Summary: A lovesick god writes a letter to his mortal boyfriend.





	Confessions of a God

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a character building thing I wrote, but I liked it enough to share it. It features two of the main characters in a comic I want to make: Robin, a mortal man who became a soldier to pay the bills for his family, and Efte (AKA Ilias), a god of death who realizes that he can in fact fall in love.

My Dearest Robin,

 

Is “Dearest” too much? Is my possession of you, if only in this written form, too presumptuous? I know no other way to address you, as anything else is either too formal or not reverential enough to suit your importance.

Never once before I met you did it occur to me that I would begin to feel this way. I was not meant for it. My being is made of things incapable of romantic inclination, or so I thought. Before hearing your voice my heart never fluttered in such a way. My sighs have become so frequent that my attendants grew concerned for my health. 

My dreams have been overtaken by your presence, and my waking hours are no better. I keep thinking of the night we sat next to one another at the theater. The warmth of you so close to me, how our hands touched ever so slightly. I wanted to kiss you, but your heart was beating so fast I dared not excite it further. I still feel your touch from the time we walked arm in arm through the markets. It took every strand of my willpower not to buy anything that made your face light up. Even now I resist collecting gifts to bestow upon you when you return.

Human tongue is not enough to tell you how much I already miss you. No language we could share is tender enough to convey my feelings. Yet I write them down, because speaking them aloud is far too terrifying a thought. Nevertheless, I am without shame in this moment and hope to someday make that my permanent state.

There is so much I need to tell you, to make up for all the things I shied away from sharing. I have never lied to you about myself, but omission is no better. I beg your forgiveness, and your understanding. I will admit that it was cowardice that kept me from being truly honest, my own fear of how you might treat me if you knew what I was. 

Know that it was your trust in me with your own fears that has given me confidence. When next we meet, I will tell you everything you want to know. Any question you have will receive an answer, even if I must take days to explain it. If you would have me, I will do everything in my power to learn what it is to care for someone wholly and honestly. I would devote my time to learning how to be a good partner to you. 

We will be together soon. Trust in the cosmos that tells me it is so, and know that I will accept nothing less from it.

 

Love,  
Ilias


End file.
